A magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is a memory device employing a magnetic element having a magnetoresistive effect as a memory cell for storing information, and receives attention as a next-generation memory device characterized by its high-speed operation, large storage capacity, and non-volatility. Research and development have been conducted to use the MRAM as a replacement for a volatile memory, such as a DRAM or SRAM. In order to lower the development cost and enable smooth replacement, it is desirable to operate the MRAM on the same specifications as the DRAM and SRAM.